1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a suspension for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle suspension having a trailing arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various rear wheel suspensions for automobiles have been proposed and used to meet different requirements such as better riding comfort, maneuver stability, a reduced weight, a lower manufacturing cost, and a better space saving ability. However, the prior automobile suspensions have proven unsatisfactory.
One known independent rear suspension is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 58-175677 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-67203). As shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings, the disclosed rear suspension is composed of a trailing arm 207, an upper arm 204, a pair of lower arms 213, a knuckle arm 201, and a correcting arm (not shown), the trailing arm 207 comprising a resilient member such as a leaf spring. The rear suspension gives the passengers good riding comfort by allowing the trailing arm 207 to flex so as to be smoothly movable laterally at its rear end. However, this known rear suspension still remains to be improved.